Method and apparatus for processing poultry are known, for example, from applicant's earlier European patent application EP-B-1 302 110, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In addition, U.S. App. Pub. No. 2003/0190880 shows a method for processing poultry suspended by the feet from a conveyor hook and includes severing the claw from a foot after the foot is has been turned into a predetermined position in relation to the conveyor hook. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,622, an apparatus is indicated for processing poultry suspended by the feet from a conveyor hook, including an apparatus for processing a foot of this poultry.
One objective in the design of a method and apparatus for processing poultry is to allow the quality of the poultry to be classified and graded in a simpler and more effective manner and, as a consequence, to realize higher yields or an extra added value. For example, an invention that surpasses the yield and added value of the method and apparatus disclosed in the European patent application EP-3-1 139 769 would be useful. Another goal would be to objectify the results of the classification and grade of the poultry, making it less dependant on the personal opinion of the individual inspectors.
The present invention is directed at these and other objectives as will become apparent in the description that follows.